Demolition Lovers
by ChemicalPanic
Summary: When her parents kicked her out Clare turns to her boyfriend, Jake. His promises of safety and serenity are shattered. She takes off in spite of him and meets a mysterious boy. Can he help her? Or will he be another mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is what I did when I couldn't sleep. I know it's not 'The Sharpest Lives', but I can probably update this more… But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. So... Enjoy? Hate? Review ;)**

1. The Beginning of the End

(No POV)  
>Crying she gets into her boyfriend's car. "What's the verdict" the boy asked nervously. "3 strikes you're out." she replied bitterly.<p>

Strike 1: having the boy over when parents were out. (They returned early)

Strike 2: She lied to her parents and went to the movies with Him instead of Alli.

Strike 3: Sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet the forbidden boy.

Clare looked at him, the boy who changed her. Turned her into someone she vowed never to become.

"Jake" she whispered, more of a question than a name. But she didn't look at him. Not yet.

He starred at the girl he manipulated. At the girl he had under his thumb. He showed her what was behind the door she was warned never to open. And she kept traveling deeper and deeper into it. He was perfectly aware that she loved him. But when he said it, they were just empty words. To him, she's just a toy, something to use, but get rid of when it gets boring.

"You can live with me. My parents are always off on business trips. It'll be just us, I'll keep you safe" he stated, turning around as he backed out of the drive way.

His favorite toy was a little damaged. Nothing he couldn't fix.

-A year Later-  
>(Clare's POV)<br>I woke up this morning to a thin strip of light hitting my face. Jake had friends over last night. By friends I mean his posse of dead beats.

And last night they got drunk. Unfortunately, I was the only girl there. And when he and his friends are drunk... They're unpredictable.

As soon as the first bottle was opened I hid in the closet. If they can't see me. They forget about me. But now they're all gone, and Jake's mad.

I hold my hand in front of my eyes, squinting from the sudden jolt of light. Jake glares at me, from my corner on the ground.

I feel pathetic, hiding from the boy that once meant the world to me. "Get up" he barked at me. I scrambled to my feet. Instantly feeling dizzy from standing up so fast.

Tears instantly sting my eyes when the back of his hand hits my face. It's not the first time he hit me. "I told you not hide from me" he growled.

"Sorry" I muttered.

I groan as my back hits the carpeted ground. I instantly feel his frame towering over mine. It only takes him one hand and my arms are pinned above my head.

I turn my head, trying to escape the biting scent of alcohol swirling in his breath. With his free hand he grips my jaw, wrenching it in his direction. "You're sorry? I'm giving you shelter, taking you in when your parents didn't want you anymore. I'm giving you a life and all I get is 'sorry'?" he hissed. Tightening his grip on my wrists.

"It won't happen again. I promise." I stammered, blinking the tears out of my eyes. I suddenly feel light headed. My wrist is throbbing.

"I know it won't" he threatened. His thumb on my vein, stopping my circulation.

I look at him through dazed eyes as he continues speaking. "If you disobey me again, you'll never leave. I'll make this your personal Hell."

That's the last thing I remember as conciseness escapes me.

-Later in the Day-  
>[Still Clare's POV]<p>

I blinked away the haze as I woke up. I realized I was in his bed. I didn't dare to move, feeling his arm draped over me. My eyes cleared and focused on his sleeping face. I leaned forward slightly, placing a chaste kiss on his dry lips.

He stretched slightly as he woke up, his brown eyes dilated. I forced a smile as he looked at me; no hints of anger were seen in his eyes. It was almost like the old Jake was back, the one I fell in love with. The one I gave up everything for.

A small smirk spread on his lips as he pulled me into him, my face nuzzling in his chest. The smile wasn't forced as his fingers ghosted up and down my back.

"I love you" I whispered. I felt his chest move as he chuckled slightly. "I know" he replied as he leaned his head down, taking my lips in his.

(Jake's POV)  
>I laid there and kissed her. She was mine. To hold, to hit, to keep or whatever I so desire. She forgives me so easily. That's why I haven't thrown her away, and probably won't.<p>

I pulled away from her, sitting up against the headboard. Spreading my legs I pulled her into the gap. Her back leaned into my chest as I turned on the TV.

Upon determining there was nothing to my interest I handed her the remote. Letting the memories flood into my head as the different colors danced across the screen.

After she passed out I stood up. For awhile I just stood there, looking at what she'd come to, what _We'd _come to. But I had no regrets; for any of it. When she got kicked out, she needed me; she had nowhere else to turn to.

I looked down at her frame as she lay still on the ground. I sighed and put one of her hands after another on her stomach. With minimal effort I lifted her off the floor, passing her (the guest) room I carried her to mine.

I gently set her down on the bed, brushing an auburn curl from her porcelain face. I decided to join her as I slid down across from her, draping an arm over her.

"Do you want some water" Clare asked. I'm snapped back to reality at her sudden question. She was looking at me with innocent eyes. "You're not getting up" I said wrapping my arms around her torso. She giggled, lacing her fingers behind mine. "Fine" she said as she sighed in defeat.

"Good Girl" I cooed as I lifted my knees, causing her to slide closer towards me. She linked her arms around my neck, smiling into my chest.

I have to do this. I could tell she was ready to leave me. She just has to feel safe for now. She's docile, ever too easily manipulated.

"Thank-You" she muttered, her eyes peering into mine. I nodded "You just have to promise you'll never leave" I said, a small, reassuring smile on my face.

"I promise" she said, burying her face into the crook of my neck.

She turned all the way around, facing me. I smirked as she stared at me, gently touching her fingertips to my lips.

I looked into her deep blue eyes, forgetting my defenses and giving into the moment.

-That Night-  
>(Clare's POV)<br>I looked down at my wrist. You could see the bruise that was left from his episode. They've been becoming more frequent, and more violent. I'm not sure how much more I can take. If he really loved me… He wouldn't do this to me.

I studied the person in the mirror. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to be successful, independent... But that's not what happened. He took that away from me. Jake _changed_ me. Why would he do this to me? How did I let it happen?

Some nights, when he's drunk, or off getting high somewhere I make money. I don't have a job, but it isn't that hard to find odd jobs around the city. Soon I'll have enough to leave. I just need to play along a little bit longer.

Things _will_ change. And it's going to be _my_ choice.

**Soo… Whatcha think? Want continuation? Any questions? Comments? Then leave a review my lovelies ;) Till then my lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2

2. Don't Trust a pretty face

**So I was in the writing mood. So here you go! Oh and I apologize for the alternating POV's... Just thought it worked better that way. **

**(Clare's POV)**

I grab a brush quickly as I hear the door knob turning. I fake a smile for him as he enters. He just looks at me for a moment. Then slowly he makes his way over to me. His arms snake around me and he rests his head on top of mine. I started swaying slightly, hugging his arms. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

He leaned down towards the side of my head. "Sleep in my room tonight" he whispered in my ear. He was so close I could feel the heat and air the accompanied every word. I shivered slightly from the feeling.

I really didn't want to tell him 'no', I'm afraid of what he'll do. "Jake" I said lowly, lifting the cross from my chest and shifting it on the chain that it clung to. He looked down at it. "That doesn't matter" he said dismissively. I swallowed uncomfortably.

"S-sure" I said, unconfidently. No longer looking at him. "Don't worry" he said smoothly, releasing me. But I did.

It's at this moment that I lost it. That moment I fell from the pedestal of ignorance. Falling deeper and deeper into an abyss.

At the bottom I find myself sprawled out on the plain of reality. I'm approaching two roads. One continues the path I currently walk, and the other is behind a curtain. A path that can only be seen once you take it.

Once you choose your path. It's almost impossible to divert from it.

I cried as I slumped down against the wall. I'd never cried since I'd been here. Until now. I cried in regret of trusting him. I cried because of how homesick I am. I cried for what I allowed to happen. And I cried for what is to come.

I stood up, brushing the tears from my face. He's come out from behind his mask. His true colors aren't pretty. And I sighed as I slid my own on. I wear it for him, and only him.

**(Jake's POV)**

I spit the remaining toothpaste into the sink, turning the faucet on. I watched as it all swirled into the drain, leaving only a glisten on the smooth sink surface. A picture frame sat on the counter.

It's a picture of Clare and me. We went to the park with Alli and Drew. It was only a few days after we started dating.

**(Flashback)**

"I'll race you" I teased as we walked towards the swings. After handing her bag to Alli she took off to our destination. "Cheater!" I yelled as I ran after her.

She got to a swing moments before me. Laughing victoriously she sat down on it, rocking it side to side. I matched her rhythm, as I sat down. When she was close enough, I grabbed the chain suspending her swing. "You two are _adorable_" Alli gushed as she pulled her phone from her pocket. I pulled Clare's swing into mine when Alli held her phone to us. The sound of a camera shutter was emitted from the phone, and I let go of Clare. Leaving her to rock back and forth.

**(End of Flashback)**

I trace the edges of the frame with my thumb, and then I set it down gently. I look in the mirror at myself for awhile, taking everything in. Studying the person who is staring back at me. My eyes don't waver until I shut the light off. I took a deep breath, before I open the door.

My eyes instantly fall on the figure sitting on the bed. A copy of "Umbrella Academy Dallas" is in her hands. I see some of a young boy on the cover, a gun about the size of him in his hands. She takes no notice to me as she turns the page. "How many times have you read that" I ask. She shrugs, "I read it a lot, and sometimes I read the Apocalypse Suite."

I nod as I slip under the covers. I ease the book from her hands noticing her breath hitch. I mark the page and turn the lamp off. She doesn't move, just sits there against the headboard.

"Clare" I said lowly.

"Hmm"

"If I ask you something, you have to be honest"

"Okay…."

"Are you afraid of me?"

My heart pounds as I wait for an answer. "When you have an episode" she concludes, still uncertain of her words. I pull her down next to me, and lay on my side to face her.

**(Clare's POV)**

"Do you still love me" he asks in a monotone voice. I don't think about the situation, I just answer accordingly. "Of course" I say smiling.

His hand moves to the side of my face, the side of his thumb stroking my cheek.

"Good night" I said, turning around and avoiding further contact.

**-The Next Morning-**

I woke up at 6 am. And snuck from the bed, quietly making my way to my room. Without much noise I pulled on a pair of jeans and a red tank top. Missing when I could just tie my hair up, I tugged a brush through my hair. Slipping on a silver pair or flats, I made my way out the door, carefully shutting it behind me.

I made my way through the streets. The humid air causing my hair to stick to my neck. I pulled it off as I made my way into the bookstore.

The bell jingled as I entered. An elderly woman appeared, smiling as she saw me. "Clare" the woman beamed from behind the counter. "I haven't seen you in awhile… I almost thought you'd moved on from here." She said merrily as she motioned me to the back.

I worked here before Jake. But now, I only have time to pop in and do petty tasks. But at least she pays me for it. "Now Clare, these books need to be sorted and shelved. My back has been acting up again and I can't do any bending or lifting. Could you be a doll and do that for me?" she asked. "Oh and you can keep any of the damaged ones" she added. "It would be my pleasure" I said as I set to work.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

I counted the money one last time. She paid me ten dollars per box, there were twenty. This is more than I needed. I could _leave_. I could escape from him. If he ever laid a hand on me again I could leave that very night, and never look back. As I approached the house, I carefully stuck the money in my bra. Just in case.

I as I opened the door, my precautions seemed useful. He was sitting in the kitchen, a mug in his hand. "Where were you" he said loudly, not moving. "I-I was out" I replied shakily. And he scoffed. "Did I _say_ you could go out?" he spat. When he finally looked at me, his eyes pierced me like daggers.

"No. I didn't know I needed you permission." I shot back, mustering up all the courage I could. He stood up and walked towards me. I absentmindedly held my breath when he leaned his face into mine.

"If you _ever_ talk back to me again" he hissed. "You'll _what_ Jake?" I taunted. A smirk spreading across my face. His hand made a swift motion to my face, but I raised mine to stop it. If this was a cartoon, he'd have steam emitting from his ears.

"You don't have the right to hit me. _Ever_." I growled, venom leaking through my words. "I have the _right_ to do whatever I want to you. I make the rules here _darling_." He replied, shoving me.

I stumbled, not ready for his action. He took my moment of vulnerability, shoving me again. This time I hit the door. It didn't take me long to regain balance. I made a mad dash to get out the door. Somehow I managed to get out.

One foot after another hit the pavement. I glanced back quickly, he was right behind me. I ignored the screaming of my lungs and I pushed harder. If I go back inside, he might kill me.

I ran, further and further. Suddenly, I found myself in the park. I turned back; he was a few feet away. Too close. I felt my foot catch the root. I couldn't stop it. I came crashing to the ground. I put out my forearms as I hit the ground. I coughed as I tried to regain my breath.

"Are you okay?" I voice asks. It was a male, but it wasn't Jake's. I look up to see a pair of worried green eyes staring down at me. "She's fine" Jake barks, pulling me to my feet. I only stare at the boy. A small blush creeping on my face.

"I was talking to _her_…It looks like she was trying to get away from _you_" he retorts pointing at Jake. Jake just glared at the boy "Just mind your own goddamn business" he sneered. "What's your name?" Eli asks, ignoring Jake completely. "Clare" I squeak feeling Jake's fingers dig into my arm. "I'm Eli" he says, smirking at me.

Jake's fingers dig deeper, warning me not to talk to him anymore. "We have to go" Jake intervenes. I can feel his nails start to break my skin.

"Ow! Jake that hurts." I hiss, trying to get my arm from his grip. But Jake starts to pull me away. "Let her go!" Eli yells, pulling me back. I look at him, stunned by the shock. He's _helping _me. "I have a car" he whispers "I can take you where ever you want to go." This boy that I just met… is putting himself in danger to protect me. Why would he do that?

_Oh Eli, I admire you for this. I really do. But you really shouldn't have pissed Jake off._

Jake whips around, glaring at Eli. "What's your damage? She doesn't even _know_ you, dude. She's my _girlfriend_. If anyone should be letting her go… it's you. And if you don't do just that right now, you'll regret it." Jake says through gritted teeth, approaching us.

I step in front of Eli, not objecting to his hand still on my wrist. "Jake. Don't touch him. You don't have to get violent. _Please_." I reason. He stares at me, in disbelief. "Why do you care about him, Clare?" he asks. "Because I'm a decent human being, Jake! Nothing gives you the right to lay a hand on him." I reply, shaking. "Then let's go. _Now_." Jake said; a smug look on his face. "Fine" I muttered.

I turned to Eli. "Thank-you" I said, smiling. I wrapped my arms around him, "Get your car. Follow us." I whispered in his ear. I gave him one last look before hurrying off to the angered Jake.

What am I getting him into? I thought as Jake took my hand. Leading me back to my prison.

I have to get away from him. The more I think of it, the more terrified I get. If he hit me for little things like hiding in the closet or temporarily leaving… Imagine what he'd do now. I defied him, mocked him, ran from him and then I made contact with Eli. When I walk through that door… _I don't want to think about it._

Will Eli come for me? Or was I asking too much from him. I understand if he doesn't, he doesn't know me. But my doubts disintegrate as I watch Eli heading towards us in a… _hearse_? It doesn't matter, he has a car, and I don't.

"Ah! I yell, throwing myself on the ground. Jake looks down at me, confused. "What?" he asks; annoyance in his tone. "It's my ankle; I think I did something to it" I lie effortlessly, staying on the ground. "Fine. I'll help you." He states, bending over to pick me up.

"Go to Hell, Jake." I sneer as I push him over. Surprise takes over his face as he falls on his side. But it's quickly exchanged with anger as I rush to my feet, running to Eli's car. I look at Jake as I open the door, swiftly getting in.

The look on his face is priceless. Anger, surprise and vulnerability all swirled into one. Painting an unforgettable master piece on Jake's face. "I can't thank you enough for this" I say looking at Eli. Suddenly worry spreads through my body when I notice how dark his expression is.

Did I escape from danger, or get in way or my head?


End file.
